A Friendly Reunion Dinner, A Surprise and A Broken Promise
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella's best friend Jen is in for a surprise when she comes home from studying to find a long made ago promise has been broken.


**A Friendly Reunion Dinner. A Surprise and A Broken Promise**

**One Shot**

The Bolton's were awaiting the arrival of the Montez's and their son/brother. They did not know if there son was coming home for Christmas but they hoped he was if the daughter of the Montez's was.

Maybe I should elaborate.

The Bolton's and The Montez have been friends for years. The parents having met in high school. Had stayed friends ever since. The Bolton's were the first to have a child, a boy Troy. Then two years later they both had girls two months apart. Jen for the Bolton's and Gabriella for the Montez's.

Now years later they still got together for Christmas.

But it was all a bit different now.

When Jen and Gabriella were in high school lots of girls tried to be friends with Jen to get to Troy. So Jen had all her friends swear they wouldn't get with Troy. Everyone had promised. And no body had broken it.

Now years later Gabriella had broken that promise. She had gotten with Troy in uni when he was in his third year and she was in her second year. They had been together for two years. In her last year Gabriella became pregnant. And nine months later Mia Leila Bolton was born. About 5 months after her birth Troy had proposed to Gabriella and she had said yes and they got married. Jen was none the wiser since she was studying aboard in Australia.

And for the past couple of years Gabriella hadn't attended Christmas with her family or Troy's. Her and Troy had, had there own quiet Christmas in there apartment they owned in Albuquerque.

But this year she was at the Bolton's because Jen had insisted she come because she was back in the States. So Gabriella along with Mia and her mum and dad were now at the Bolton's. Gabriella hoping her husband would come too.

Jen now knew about Mia and since finding out about Mia that morning had be bugging Gabriella to tell her who the father and her husband was.

But then as they were having lunch they heard the front gate. Mia started fidgeting and Gabriella tried to keep her still.

Minutes a key turned in the door, foot falls in the hall and Troy in the dinning room.

"Daddy," shouted Mia jumping of her chair and running towards Troy.

"Daddy?" echoed Jen shocked.

"Hey hunny," smiled Troy picking her up as she reached him.

Troy then walked over to the group- Jen staring back and forth between Troy and Gabriella- kissed Gabriella and took her wine.

"Should you be drinking about that?" asked Troy

"I'm fine," said Gabriella

"Gabriella," warned Troy

"Fine I won't," said Gabriella

"Is there something you'd like to tells us?" asked her mother

"I'm 4 months pregnant," smiled Gabriella as Troy sat down next to her with Mia on his knee.

Jen got up and walked out of the room while their parents congratulated them.

"I'll go talk to her," said Lucille

"No I'll go," said Gabriella getting up from her place

"Mamma where you going?" asked Mia

"To talk to Auntie Jenny hunny you stay with daddy ok," said Gabriella

"Ok mamma," smiled Mia

Gabriella found Jen sat on the stairs.

"You've been lying to me for the past four years," accused Jen

"I've had a family to look after," said Gabriella "And you never got in touch with me," she added

"I was in Australia," said Jen

"You still could have phoned," exclaimed Gabriella

"So you could have phoned me," retorted Jen

"I have a family to provided for!" exclaimed Gabriella

Back in the dinning room.

"Mamma and Auntie Jenny are shouting Granma," said Mia

"I know hunny daddy is going to go and talk to them," smiled Mrs Bolton while shooting a glance at her son.

With a groan Troy handed of his daughter to his mother and headed out of the room and towards the two friends.

Meanwhile back with Jen and Gabriella they arguing the other should have phoned. Jen's reasons being it was big news that Gabriella had kid with Jen's brother. Gabriella arguing that she couldn't long expensive phone calls to Australia because she had a family to provide for.

"You're both in the wrong and you both should have phoned," said Troy from where he was leaning at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay out of this Troy," snapped Gabriella standing up.

But she had stood to quickly her stiletto heel slipping on the carpet and she fell, backwards. Right into Troy's arms.

"You shouldn't be arguing your causing yourself stress," whispered Troy as he cradled his wife in his arms.

Gabriella nodded weakly a light sheen of sweat covering her face.

"I think it time to get you home," said Troy helping her to feet where she swayed.

As he helped her into her coat and then helped her sit down. Troy cast a glance at Jen. But she couldn't distinguish what it was. It was a half sympathetic glare.

Troy walked into the dining room.

"Have the girls resolved there disagreement?" asked his mother

"No but Gabriella doesn't look to good so I'm going to take her home," said Troy

"Oh well let Mia stay," said his mother

"I'm just about to ask her," said Troy

"Mia," he called crouching down.

Smiling the little girl came running over from her toys in the corner.

"Mamma's not feeling to well so I'm going to take her home. Do you want to come home or do you want to stay at Granma's and Granddad's?" asked Troy

"Can I stay daddy. Because if I go home you will have to look after Mamma and I will have no one to play with," said Mia

"Of course you can sweetie," smiled Troy "I'll come back for you later," he added

"We'll bring her back Troy when we leave later," said Mrs Montez smiling at her husband

"Thank you Marie," smiled Troy

"Daddy its Granma," chided Mia

"Sorry Thank you Granma," smiled Troy as he bent to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later pumpkin," he smiled before he left the room and took his tired wife home.

And Jen and Gabriella that's a different story for a different day.

I know the characters in here mostly Jen have been used in Her Older Brother but these stories are not related to each other.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
